Thin Ice
by saphira54325
Summary: Feliciano is being taught by his boyfriend how to ice skate! A cute little GerIta one shot I wrote for a fic event on tumblr.


A cute little oneshot I wrote ages ago. Let me know what you think!

~X~

"Ludwig! Can you help me please?" Feliciano called from across the empty room to his boyfriend who was looking out the window at the overheated people outside. He sighed and turned around, making his way to the Italian who was sitting there, hands palm down on the bench staring at his feet.

"I can't tie them. They're all messed up." He said matter-of-factly, smiling at Ludwig. "Can you tie them, please?" With only a small sigh and a smile he knelt down and, after expertly untangling the laces that some lazy kid had thrown together, he threaded them through properly and finished it off with a little bow.

"There, all set. Give me your hand," the German told him as Feliciano started to try to stand on his own and almost fell over. His arms flailed and he fell halfway to the floor before Lud's arm was around his waist and steadying him.

Feliciano looked down at his wobbling ankles, trying to stay balanced. "How do you stay standing? I can't do that!" Ludwig didn't answer, he just adjusted to help Feli keep standing for more than two seconds.

"Just take it slow. It's easier once you're on the ice."

The brunette made a pouty face, bringing another smile to Lud's face. His boyfriend didn't like when things were difficult. He tended to give up very easily. However, this was one activity where that wouldn't slide.

Well, he _would_ slide, but that's besides the point...

Sure enough, Feli soon lost his balance and plopped down on a bench, refusing to move. "They hurt my feet! It's cold in here!" he complained.

"I told you to bring a heavier coat, Feli." He pouted again.

"But it's so hot out! I didn't think it would be this cold-"

"At an ice rink?" His smirk only worsened the mini tantrum Feli was throwing. He crossed his arms and stared at the door leading to the rink. "You're not getting out of this, Feli, so let's just go." He looked away, though he seemed to be fighting a smile. Without any bit of remorse, he walked up in front of his lover, bent down, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Soon Feliciano felt himself laying over Ludwig's shoulder and he squeaked in protest.

"H-Hey! Put me down, Lud! I don't wanna learn to skate!"

"Feli, I've tried to learn to paint, and sing, and do almost everything you've done in your childhood. That means you have to at least try to learn one of my hobbies." Silence after that, and Ludwig pushed the door open with his opposite shoulder and placed Feliciano down on the outside edge of the rink. "Ok?"

Feli blew air out of his nose, a clear sign of his frustration, but nodded. "Ok, Lud." At once he smiled widely and took his boyfriend's hand, taking a shaky step onto the rink and immediately falling down, dragging Ludwig with him. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They took a few laps around the rink together, hand in hand and moving painfully slowly. Eventually Feliciano started to complain about his knees and ankles hurting, and Ludwig decided it wouldn't hurt to sit down. They took a bench near the entrance to the rink, and Lud pressed his lips gently to Feli's cheek and whispered, " _Danke,_ Feli. For trying." The Italian grinned and hugged the blonde.

"I'm sorry for pouting and being difficult, _amore mio._ It's actually really fun." Ludwig's heart soared and on a whim, he stood and smiled at Feli. "Wait here, I want you to see something."

With that, he went back onto the rink and started skating, his movements uncharacteristically fluid. His bulky body worked well for him to build up speed, and soon he was skating backwards, jumping and spinning just as easily as dancing came for Feli. He watched, captivated by how his body moved and flowed from one trick to another. A few other people were gawking at him too. The rink was clear of people as they all had fled to the benches to watch.

After a particularly impressive spin and applause from his unintended audience, he started spinning faster and faster before halting, meeting Feli's eyes and grinning.

The clapping seemed to embarrass Ludwig, as his face was even brighter than it should have been, and Feli jumped up and pulled his head down for a breathless kiss.

"That was amazing, Luddy! How did you do that!?" Ludwig laughed, sitting both of them down and starting to untie his skates.

"Gilbert and I took skating lessons when we were kids. He did it to try and learn how to skate and play ice hockey with Maddie, and I was dragged along and learned all that later." Feli giggled at the thought of the german brothers falling down the same way he had, then snuggled up to Ludwig's warm and slightly sweaty body.

"Let's come back next week."

"Sounds good."


End file.
